The Friend of a Spy
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: Bad Title. The Meta-breed has failed to rob a single store in weeks. Ebon finds out why; a girl named Kendra has been spying on him! What happens when Ebon catches Kendra? (Completed)
1. Caught!

The friend of a Spy  
  
Lame title, but it was the best I could come up with. Anybody that could help me come up with a better title would be great!!!

I'm pretending what happened in the episode "Power Outage" hasn't happened  
because it will throw my story off (I started writing this a while ago, but I wanted to finish "Who is she?" first)

Summary: The Meta-breed has failed to rob a single store in weeks. Ebon finds out why: a girl named Kendra has been spying on him! What happens when Ebon catches Kendra?  
  
BTW, Antimatter will be in this, so you may want to read the story "Antimatter" first.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kendra and Antimatter.

* * *

Ebon was waiting (impatiently) in the main room of the old abandoned house he and the rest of the Meta-breed were using as a hideout. The walls were gray; the red paint that used to be there was gone or peeling. There was one window by an alley. He was sitting in front of a table that had three chairs.  
  
He was mad. How could Static have figured out where he was going to hit? There was no way that Static could have happened to be there when he was going to rob the place. The very thought of Static having a spy made Ebon mad. He pounded his fist into the table as Talon and Shiv walked in. Shiv was going to make a joke, but with one glance at Ebon's face (okay, you can't really see it, but you know what I mean) and he thought better of it.  
  
Ebon noticed that they were there and said, "You're finally here." Despite his efforts to hide it, he still sounded ticked. "I've figured out a way to actually get something next time: go to somewhere where Static probably wouldn't go. I've decided to rob the jewelry store. Unless Static's buying his mom a late Mother's day present, he probably won't be there!"  
  
Shiv chuckled, and Ebon glared at him. That shut Shiv up really quickly. Talon decided to break the tension rising between her colleagues by saying, "So, when do we hit the place?"  
  
"Tomorrow at one P.M." Ebon's voice as oozing with determination.  
  
_Thud!_ Something crashing outside the window caught all of their attention. Ebon teleported to the alley and looked around. He saw a big black dog.  
  
"Argh!" Ebon yelled, angry that he had wasted his time over a dog. He teleported back inside.

* * *

Kendra was walking home with her denim book bag. The single strap that was on her shoulder kept slipping. She put it back where it belonged when a shadow passed over her as she wondered why the Meta-breed member Talon's voice seemed so familiar. She looked up to see Static Shock and his partners Gear and Antimatter. I got it right, she thought. She was from out of town, so she hardly knew who Static was! She called out to them.  
  
"Look Static!" Gear said, "It's, what's-her-name, oh yeah, Kendra!"  
  
"Smooth Gear," Antimatter responded, "Real smooth." She, Static, and Gear landed next to her.  
  
Kendra smiled and said, "I've got big news!"  
  
"What?!?!" Static and Gear said together, not in surprise, but in excitement. Antimatter (although you couldn't see it behind her mask) rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay. The Meta-breed are going to hit the jewelry store."  
  
"Again?!?!"  
  
"Huh?" Kendra looked confused.  
  
"I met these two because they went to stop the Meta-breed who were robbing the jewelry store when I did." Antimatter said.  
  
Kendra was satisfied. "They're hitting the jewelry store 'cuz they think you guys won't be there."  
  
"We'll be there all right." Gear said.  
  
"What time?" Static asked.  
  
"One o'clock P.M. tomorrow." Kendra replied.  
  
"Thanks." Antimatter said, not sarcastically like she often did, but genuinely.  
  
Kendra smiled again as they took off. She went back to walking.

* * *

A couple days later, after the robbery, Kendra was walking home and saw a newspaper stand. The headline was about the robbery. She bought one and began to read it. She discovered that the Bang-baby trio (as the article called them) made it there before the Meta-breed even said, "Don't move!" or anything like that. "Yes!" she said, "They did it! My information was helpful."  
  
That was her undoing.  
  
Kendra kept walking then tripped over something. The newspaper fell apart and flew everywhere. Her book bag came completely off. She grabbed her bag and looked to see what it was that she had tripped over.  
  
It was Ebon. He said, "So, you're the spy! You're going to regret it!" He lunged at her. She screamed and dropped her bag. Before she could do anything, Ebon had her and pulled her into his teleportation vortex.

* * *

Ebon came out of the vortex and into his hideout. He dragged the kicking and screaming Kendra down the hallway to a room that he and Shiv had converted into a jail cell. He threw her in and said, "Talon! Watch her!"  
  
Talon nodded and flew in. She said, "You're going to pay...Kendra?"  
  
Kendra squinted her eyes, gasped, then said "Teresa?"

* * *

Talon and Kendra recognize each other? That's weird! What is Ebon going to do to Kendra? Will Static and the others find her? How on Earth does Talon know Kendra? The only way to find out is to review & wait! 


	2. A conversation

The friend of a Spy  
  
Summary: The Meta-breed has failed to rob a single store in weeks. Ebon finds out why; a girl named Kendra has been spying on him! What happens when Ebon catches Kendra?  
  
Slicer: You'll find out. I'm going to be dropping some MAJOR hints in this chapter.  
  
Alori Kesi Aldercy: Are you sure? ::evil grin::

* * *

"Teresa?"  
  
"What are you doing in Dakota, Kendra? You live in a different state." Talon asked.  
  
"I came with my dad. He's here on business and he thought I might like to see Dakota again. I can't believe it; you're a bang baby!"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Talon answered coldly. "I was with the gang."  
  
"Oh. I had hoped that you had left them."  
  
"They treated me better then my mom and dad did!" Talon snapped.  
  
"Ter, what..."  
  
"I don't go by that name anymore. I'm Talon."  
  
"To me you're Ter. Anyways, what are you doing with the Meta-breed?"  
  
"Shiv was a part of the old gang. He's Chang."  
  
"You mean the one that used to make jokes even when he was caught by the police?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That makes sense. What does that have to do with my question?"  
  
"Chang met Ebon a little bit after the Big Bang. He and I weren't accepted in the group anymore because we were the only two that didn't escape the gas. Ebon said he'd accept us in his new gang: The Meta-breed. I accepted. So did Chang. Ebon gave us our new names."  
  
"Ter..." Kendra started.  
  
"I said its Talon."  
  
"Whatever. I know you. Even when you were in the gang, the worst crime you committed was stealing a bag of M&Ms™. Why did you become a criminal?"  
  
"Because I was accepted. Besides, being a criminal is much more fun." Talon stated flatly.  
  
"No, TALON thinks being a criminal is fun. Ter knows it's wrong."  
  
"Well, I'm Talon. I left Ter behind years ago; when you left."  
  
"I wanted to stay and you know it!"  
  
"Kendra, I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I was left friendless. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
Kendra sighed. "You don't even call me Kay anymore. You've changed."  
  
"Look, Kendra, don't get any ideas about trying to use our friendship to escape..."  
  
"What friendship? You said it yourself: Ter's gone. I was a friend---a BEST friend---of Ter's, not Talon's. Talon is a shadow of a girl I miss dearly."  
  
Talon was taken aback. She called out, "Shiv! Could you guard the girl? I need a break."  
  
"Sure Talon, whatever you say." Shiv said. He walked into the room as Talon left. He didn't recognize Kendra.  
  
Talon left, feeling, for the first time, regret about being a member of the Meta-Breed. It cost her a clean police record and a best friend. How much more would it cost?

* * *

I've G2G. Please Review! 


	3. Tears and a Decision

The Friend of a Spy  
  
Summary: The Meta-breed has failed to rob a single store in weeks. Ebon finds out why; a girl named Kendra has been spying on him! What happens when Ebon catches Kendra?  
  
Alori Kesi Aldercy: It COULD be the end of Talon's career in the Meta- Breed. Then again, it might not. (Grins evilly) You'll have to wait and find out.

* * *

Talon went to an old bedroom. She flopped onto the bed. 'What's going on with me? She's just a girl. A spy. An enemy. Why should I care?'  
  
"How can she know what it's like?" Talon asked aloud. "She wasn't left friendless. She didn't have parents like mine. She isn't a Bang Baby. She didn't go to Juvenile Hall. She didn't go to jail. She can't know what it's like! It doesn't matter." Talon tried to convince herself of what she had just said, but it didn't help. For the first time since Kendra had left, she felt tears spilling down her cheeks.

* * *

Kendra heard what Talon had said through a vent. 'Ter's changed. Way too much. She's not the Ter I remember. She's right: she's Talon.'  
  
Kendra felt tears trickling down her cheeks. She didn't let Shiv see them, though. He'd make her say why then he'd realize who she was. She didn't want to arouse any grudges he still might be holding.  
  
She looked out the window and gasped. It was nearly sunset.

* * *

Talon ran into Ebon. "Ebon, what are we going to do with the girl?"  
  
Ebon smirked (as well as HE could). "What do you think? We're going to make her regret spying on us."  
  
"Okay." Talon said. She said it quietly, so Ebon didn't realize that she sounded like she was going to cry again. She was torn. Should she go along with the rest of the Breed and hurt Kendra or defend her?

* * *

What IS Talon going to do? Please review! 


	4. Sharp stabbing pain

The Friend of a Spy  
  
Summary: The Meta-breed has failed to rob a single store in weeks. Ebon finds out why; a girl named Kendra has been spying on him! What happens when Ebon catches Kendra?  
  
Alori Kesi Aldercy: Possibly...I AM twisted, aren't I?

* * *

Talon went back to the old bedroom. She thought, '_I should do what Ebon told me to do. He took me in, after all. Kendra left. She doesn't matter._'  
  
Another voice said, '_Who are you fooling? You missed her, even when things were going well in you life. You know as well as I do that every time you committed a crime, you thought of Kendra. Every day you spent in prison, she clouded you thoughts._'  
  
Talon didn't even want to admit, even to her conscience, that she HAD felt bad, thinking, '_What would Kendra think if she found out what I've been doing?_' Every time she broke the law or was in prison. As much as she hated to admit it, she still wanted to be friends with Kendra. Kendra still meant a lot to her.  
  
What was she going to do?

* * *

All the sudden, Kendra felt a lot of pain. It was like someone had hit her-- -hard---in the stomach. '_Not now!_' She thought.  
  
She looked out the window. The sun had set. Soon, the moon would come out.  
  
She let out an inhuman scream.  
  
Shiv said, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
He walked over to her. She glared at him and picked him up. As soon as she made a move for him, Shiv had turned both his hands into maces.  
  
That didn't matter to Kendra.  
  
Using inhuman strength, she lifted up Shiv and threw him into a wall. The wall with the window.  
  
The wall broke and the window shattered. Shiv, of course, was knocked unconscious.  
  
Kendra walked through the hole in the wall, the pain increasing. She HAD to get home.

* * *

Ebon heard the crash and so did Talon. They both ran to the room Kendra had been in.  
  
"Shiv! Shiv, what's going on in there?" Ebon asked. No one answered.  
  
Talon used her scream to knock the door down. They saw the damage.  
  
Talon thought, '_No way. Kendra couldn't have done this! She's not strong enough! She's always been agile as a cat, but not strong!_'  
  
Ebon said, "Talon, obviously, that girl did this. Find her now!"  
  
Talon nodded and flew away. She wondered, '_Should I turn Kendra over to Ebon if I find her?_'

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. The chase

The Friend of a Spy  
  
Summary: The Meta-breed has failed to rob a single store in weeks. Ebon finds out why; a girl named Kendra has been spying on him! What happens when Ebon catches Kendra?  
  
Alori Kesi Aldercy: You'll have to wait and find out.

* * *

Kendra ran throughout Dakota, trying to find where she was. She didn't recognize that place. At all.  
  
_'Where am I?'_ She wondered. _'Wherever I am, I have to get home or get help before Ebon and...and...TALON, catch me!'_  
  
Kendra couldn't even think Talon OR Ter without feeling tears fall.

* * *

Talon flew around Dakota, hoping she WOULDN'T find Kendra. She still hadn't decided if she was totally on Ebon's side or if she would help Kendra when they found her.  
  
Talon's walkie-talkie crackled. Ebon had LONG SINCE decided that they should carry walkie-talkies around in case they ever needed to contact each other. "What is it, Ebon?" Talon said.  
  
Ebon said, "I found her! I'm following her right now! Get over here!"  
  
Talon's heart sank. "Where are you?"  
  
"I just passed the old apartment building! GET OVER HERE, NOW!!!"  
  
Talon sighed and flew over to the old apartment building.

* * *

Kendra ran. She actually outran Ebon, even when he used his teleportation powers.  
  
Eventually, she couldn't evade him any longer. She got a headache so bad she couldn't see very well.  
  
Ebon used that to grab her. "You've got a lotta nerve trying to run away like that!"  
  
Kendra's headache went away, so she could see again. She saw Talon swooping down. The tears began to fall. _'Ter won't betray Ebon. She's on his side. I hoped she wouldn't come!'  
_  
Talon saw Kendra's tears and secretly wished she could cry too.  
  
Ebon said, "I got her! Let's go back to the place and take care of our problem!"  
  
Talon had had enough. She used her scream to force Ebon to let go of Kendra.  
  
Kendra fell to the ground, but put her hands in front of her so her face didn't hit the ground.  
  
"What are you DOING, Talon?" Ebon said angrily.  
  
Talon said, "I can't let you do it, Ebon! Kendra's my friend!"  
  
Kendra felt tears welling up in her eyes again, but this time, tears of joy. _'Ter just helped me!'_  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ebon said. "You know her?"  
  
"ONLY since I was in first grade!" Talon said.  
  
"If that's the way you're going to be!" Ebon snarled.  
  
He lunged at Talon, only to be knocked back by purple lightning.  
  
"Hey, if that's how you treat your partners, I'd HATE to see how you treat your enemies!"  
  
_'Static!'_ Talon thought. She had NEVER been happier to see him.  
  
She saw Gear and Antimatter fly up, too.  
  
"She IS an enemy now!" Ebon snapped.

Talon nearly objected, but then decided not to. She WAS going to say, "Hey! All I did was prevent you from hurting my friend!"  
  
"Whatever." Antimatter said. "You going to surrender? It's four against one!"  
  
"But I've got a hostage!" Ebon said as he grabbed Kendra.  
  
She let out an inhuman scream agian the instant Ebon touched her that made everyone cover their ears, including Ebon.  
  
They all watched as Kendra writhed in agony on the ground.  
  
She looked up and they saw her now yellow, cat-like eyes staring at them.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What's going on? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Explanations

The Friend of a Spy

Summary: The Meta-breed has failed to rob a single store in weeks. Ebon finds out why; a girl named Kendra has been spying on him! What happens when Ebon catches Kendra?

Alori Kesi Aldercy: Sorry 'bout keeping you waiting for so long, but I had other things to do. And you'll find out more this chappie.

I want to thank someone VERY MUCH for reviewing this story: Alori Kesi Aldercy! She's reviewed every chappie of this story, so I dedicate this final chapter to her! Thanks Alori (you don't mind my calling you that, do you?)!

* * *

Kendra started growing cat-like hair all over her. Her hand became paws, her fingernails claws. Basically, she became a human/cat hybrid.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" Antimatter demanded, glaring at Talon.

Talon said, "I haven't the slightest idea!"

"Is she a Bang Baby?" Gear asked.

"No! She left Dakota YEARS before the Big Bang!" Talon replied.

"'Left'?" Static asked.

Talon didn't have any time to reply. Kendra cried out in pain.

They saw her hit the ground, blood coming out of a cut on her back. Shiv was behind her, swords in both hands.

He was about to slash her again when she tackled him. Her eyes where blood red. She extended her claws. "Do that again and you'll be in a world of hurt!" She hissed. It didn't sound like Kendra.

"Kendra, what are you doing?" Talon said.

Kendra got off Shiv and started moaning. "Tell me I didn't lose control again!"

"Okay, I won't tell you." Static said.

Kendra groaned and looked at Ebon.

Her eyes turned red again, then turned yellow. "Gotta stay under control." She thought.

Ebon lunged at Kendra. BIG mistake.

Kendra's eyes went red again and she tackled him. Everyone, especially Ebon, was shocked when she drew blood.

Kendra stopped and her eyes changed yellow again.

Ebon didn't try to attack Kendra again.

The police had little resistance from Ebon when the arrested him. He was still shocked from what happened.

It was still nighttime, and Kendra was still that creature.

"Kendra? How did you do that?" Talon said.

Kendra sighed. "I'm a bang baby."

"But how? You don't even live in the same STATE as Dakota anymore!"

"Well, you see, I came back to Dakota the night of the Big Bang to see you. I took a ferry, so I arrived during the gang fight. The Big Bang happened before I had a chance to get away from the docks. The gas caught me."

"What happens is every full moon I turn into _this_." She said, referring to herself.

"Basically, you're a were-cat?" Gear asked.

"Basically, yeah. I sometimes lose control and attack people that have made me angry in the last few hours. I think you know the rest."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Antimatter asked.

"You see," Kendra said, "I lived here until I was twelve. Teresa---er, Talon---was my best friend. When I was twelve, Ter started went to Juvenile Hall. My mom asked my dad if we could leave. She thought Ter would be a bad influence on me."

Talon took over. "After Kendra left and I left jail, I joined a gang. The same one Shiv did." She explained everything else.

Static nodded.

"I have to go." Kendra said. "My Dad will be worried about me, even though he knows."

"He does?" Static asked.

"It's kind of hard to hide it from him."

"Oh."

"Bye Ter." Kendra said.

"Bye, Kay." Talon replied with tear filled eyes.

Tears filled Kendra's eyes too. "I'll miss you." She said.

The tears fell from both eyes as Static carried Kendra away on his disk towards her house.

* * *

Talon woke up. _'It was all a dream?'_ Talon thought.

The rest of the day, Talon thought about her dream. _'Is Kay REALLY a bang baby? Is that all true?'_

Talon felt uneasy for the rest of the day.

The next day, Ferret showed up with wild news about Kangorr turning human, then turned human himself!

That night, Ebon made the Meta-Breed steal some of the Big Bang gas, and Talon turned human.

Ebon tried to touch her, but she said, "No! I WANT to be normal!"

One of the thoughts drifting through her mind was, _'I might get to see Kay again.'_

Later, Teresa talked to Static and Gear, and told them about Ebon's plans to make his own Big Bang.

Ebon kidnapped her later and nearly forced her to re-become a bang baby. She, luckily, managed to get away.

Once she was home, after having a LONG talk with her family, she made a long distance phone call after looking through some mail she got from someone while she was a bang baby.

"Hello?" She heard a familiar female voice say.

"This is Teresa Garcia (A.N. That's her last name, right? I haven't seen "Power Outage in a while). Is Kendra there?"

* * *

(Sobs) That was so touching! (Sobs again)

Random person: It was your story!

AM: So?

Random person: ...

AM: Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
